banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts
Nuts and Bolts I do believe Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts is its real name. Its all over the web in a day and I think I saw someone announce it somehwere. Anyway, I think Rare is not living up to themselves at all with the vehicle crap their doing. Vehicle making might be hard to implement into the game but they don't have to go nearly centering the game around vehicles! Ever since Microsoft took Rare it's all about vehicles; Banjo-Pilot and now Nuts and Bolts. Too much like Ratchet and Clank I think. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 08:00, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :(Me and my stepsis LOVE R&C, and I don't think they're TOO vehicle-oriented...) I agree, Rare's not acting like Rare. I think Microsoft wants to Americanize them too much in this case, or at least Rare's trying to compensate for their only 3D console availible to use being an American-oriented one. Either way, this and their statements about making this game different from the last--while a valiant effort, since it's always good to bring something new to the table, as Nintendo proves time and again(barring the Virtual Boy, o' course)--is telling me that they're going to screw this one up. Banjo = 3rd person platformer with maybe a little bit of 1st person thrown in for variety. If they change that formula too much, I doubt things will turn out well. Sadly, many games just don't do well outside their base formula--look at the poor Sonic series and how much folks hate the 3d games(I like them, personally). Banjo might be one of them, as much as I'd hate to say it. Not only would the new gameplay style rub me the wrong way, but trashing one of the more fun aspects of Tooie, the Split Up move, as well as having Bottles' family leave him--not good. That's just simply my opinion, however, so yeah.FerreTrip 22:51, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I like R&C. Yeh I think that is what's going to happen with BK:N&B. Hopefully not but...probably yes. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 07:20, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :-watches gameplay video and Xbox interview video- O_O My...God...What did this series ever do to deserve this? How can they hope to appeal to us fans by taking out Kazooie's moves and other such things such as collecting Jiggies simply by touching them?! This looks an awful lot like what R&C:Deadlocked was: Adulteration. (I think that game's what you were talking about, ain't it?) I REFUSE to deny it: The building thing's a kick-ass idea. But I won't deny that it's meant for B-K. It's essentially Gummi ship-building on GOOD roids, really--but it doesn't look like B-K. I know--we've gotta wait for more info, but my skepticism will not cease until they can honestly prove that they're putting in a LOT of Banjo-Kazooie-style sections, enough to at least nearly equal the building and piloting parts. See ya! FerreTrip 22:20, 14 May 2008 (UTC) I hear that Rare has an official cover design for the case of the game. Check it out on Youtube. It looks pretty cool =D Wariodude64 Personally I like the vehicles. I am sadened by the fact that the moves won't return. But still, the vehicle feature has gotten me SO hyped up that I'm drawing and writing vehicle ideas on paper. BEFORE I HAVE THE GAME! On that point, I want the game so badly that I can't wait till Christmas to get it. I MUST HAVE THE GAME! Learner4 18:05, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Vehicles = Custom Movesets? Although...come to think of it...I wonder if they're planning for the vehicles to basically act as sort of special "transformations," ones that, instead of having uniquely specialized moves for each one, they actually would have abilities that would normally be availible at all times during standard Banjo-, Kazooie-, or both-only control, like the other games. Like, there could be one that allows for flying, egg firing, Beak Bomber and Taxi Pack--you want to carry characters/objects while still being an aerial force to be reckoned with. Or, you want to be able to go at high speed along and up multiple surfaces while being immune to attacks--Talon Trot, Turbo Trainers, the suction cup boots(forgot the names), and Wonderwing. You get the idea, right? Well, of course, there would be not just having them work basically like "Banjo-suits," where you "put on" a "suit" that allows some B-K moves, but also having them operate asthetically as close as possible to how it looked when Banjo and/or Kazooie did them or at least so that it looks like it'd fit in the cartoon feel. You know, cartoon sound effects and animation, Banjo/Kazooie cries and grunts, etc. Maybe, just maybe, if they essentially give us a complex, admittedly, move-equipping system via the custom-built vehicles, as well as--almost forgot!--make them control as responsively and precisely as normal B-K moves and Banjo & Kazooie themselves...I think, really, it might not be so torturous as we think it might be. This IS Rare--they're usually smart cookies. If they could do something as (then-)daring as Conker's BFD, I think there's a chance they could possibly pull this off. Possibly. I mean, there's less of a chance of them screwing up as badly as SEGA's (apparantly) been with the 3D Sonic games (tho I personally like them; Heroes wasn't perfect, but that's close to it for my hating them). We can hope...we can hope. See ya!! FerreTrip 19:48, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Worst...Idea...EVER!!! >=[ Wariodude64 What makes you think this idea sucks? ~Anon Talking icons? In the image below, are the pics speech icons for the characters? They look quite like it but 2D. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk >sign 08:06, 23 May 2008 (UTC) http://gamespotting.net/wp-content/uploads/Nuts%26Bolts-Comp-1900x1200.jpg :Little profile portraits of the characters, huh? Looks interesting, and quite different, but the whole image of the game has totally been re-imagined, so I wouldn't be surprised if that's what they were. If we're planning on adding it though, I'd avoid jumping to conclusions just fort the sake of the article, or at least putting speculation as delicately as possible. Oh, and by the way, thanks a lot for researching this new game, and I more than encourage you to keep it up; new events are too hectic for me to keep up with. : Even if they're not speaking icons, at least it shows returning characters. I wonder if those pterodactyl-like ones are Terry's babies. And it looks like Boggy, his kids, and Captain Blubber are back, too. Is that anteater Mr. Fit? GigaMetroid99 19:17, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Terry only had four kids, I'm pretty sure those are Jinjos. I'd also guess that the frog in the tophat is Jolly. The question marks actually sort of worry me though, because it makes it look like those are all the characters in the game; I mean, if it was just a sample, there'd be no need to hide secrets characters like that. I mean, I kind of doubt that's it, but still... :::If they are, then they're pretty ugly Jinjos. I don't think that would be all of the characters. They said Loggo was going to be in it, right? Well, I don't think any of those could be him. Also, could that last question mark be that onion enemy from Banjo-Kazooie? GigaMetroid99 20:35, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I actually think the square one could be Loggo and one of the two Jinjo looking ones could be King Jingaling. :::::If one of them is, I think it would be the one that looks like it's wearing a chef's hat. That would probably be the crown. I wonder what the other one could be.GigaMetroid99 21:29, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Subliminal Messages First subliminal message of Nuts and Bolts;Mumbo's 'Nuts'Lol XD Wariodude64 "Mumbo's Magic Wrench". ~Anon In Terrarium of Terror, on Humba's challenge where you have to push space junk into the airlock, Humba thanks you for helping the "Terrarium Wellbeing Action Team". If you abbreviate it, it spells "T.W.A.T." droginator1 01:06, 17 December 2008 (UTC) The "sticky balls" item. ~Anon I really dont see this section fitting into the wiki All except the Terrarium one just seem immature, childish and not deliberately put there by the developers with the intent purpose of making prepubescent kids laughing at it, don't add this to the Wiki. ThePog 12:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) toke something out the lines in the squeal section "Anyone care to guess what a few? Perhaps it is Killer Instinct 3 and Jet Force Gemini 2 that are not working" if this is a wiki page, then it should not be asking questions, we need answers and faqs, not gueses, someone should at least rewrite it if they were to put it back -- 01:34, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Pages for Blueprints, Mumbo's Crates & Vehicle Parts Just thought that it may be useful to create these.. Would be useful for vehicle creators and the such. Would it be possible to do this? --User:ShadowAjohn 07:23, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, we have a list of parts; I don't think that each part would need its own page. (Although the parts probably need images.) There's also a Mumbo Crate page, which can be improved. As for blueprints, we could have a list of provided blueprints or something, but other than that I don't know what we could do. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 12:45, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Space Marine Under Easter eggs: "One of LOG's random quotes says that he invented the first person shooter and regretted it, then he mentions "a certain Space Marine", most likely referencing Master Chief from "Halo"." Sounds to me like he's talking about Doom. :Halo is definitely not the first shooter ever, but Doom didn't actually involve space, did it? 13:22, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :He says there's probably even one in THIS game. He's referring to Captain Blubber in The Terrarium of Terror. I would edit it, but I can't figure out how. 02:47, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Doom did actually involve space. I haven't played Nuts & Bolts, but I'm pretty sure that's what he's referencing. : - Ryan6897 03:50, May 8, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, but he says "There's probably even a space marine in this game." Captain Blubber plays a space adventurer in the last place. AKA a Space Marine. 04:04, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Stop 'n' Swop Is this article saying that it is impossible to pay Bottles 6000 notes for Stop N Swop Truth without hacking as there are only 5,230 notes in the game? :I don't see SnS mentioned on this article, but the SnS article itself does say there aren't 6000 notes in the game. 13:22, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Cool Vehicle Hey guys I made a awesome vehicle called the "Superman"